


Wolfstar Camping drabble

by tonysta_k



Series: Wolfstar Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Camping, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, idk what this would even be classes as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had taken Remus weeks of whining, begging, and persuading to get Sirius to say yes to go camping with him. It had also taken him the promise that he would have sex with Sirius both in and outside of the tent. Remus didn't mind though. He was more than happy to make that promise to Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfstar Camping drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt - wolfstar, camping, and something in the woods (james and pete can be there if you want)

It had taken Remus _weeks_ of whining, begging, and persuading to get Sirius to say yes to go camping with him. It had also taken him the promise that he would have sex with Sirius both in and outside of the tent. Remus didn’t mind though. He was more than happy to make that promise to Sirius.

It was the summer holidays before their 7th year at Hogwarts. As per usual, Sirius was spending the holidays with James and his parents. But Remus and Sirius had decided that they would spend a week together too, camping. And although it was definitely not one of Sirius’ favorite things, the black-haired boy was more than happy to spend a week with just his boyfriend.

It was of course Remus who had organized everything, deciding where they would go and what they would take, and other such things. Yet it was Sirius who was the one who was in charge of the food and money, seeing as he was better off than Remus financially. 

"Moony can we set up now?" Sirius whined, walking through the woods with his boyfriend, a huge bag on his back.

Remus just rolled his eyes, this was the _hundredth_ time that Sirius had whined in just _ten minuets._

"Not yet, this isn’t the right spot." Remus said as his shoes walked over sticks and leaves and other such things you could expect to find when walking through the woods.

Sirius groaned, he just found it so _boring._ Walking, and walking, and walking. If he was in dog form, he wouldn’t of minded. But he wasn’t. He was in his human form, with a big stupid bag on his back, the sweat from his head making his hair stick to him.

"Okay, we can set up here." Remus said after a few minuets of walking.

The spot that Remus had chosen was somewhat perfect. It had obviously been made as a spot for camping as there was a campfire set up, or a camp of sticks that had once been lit that were now not lit, depending on the way that you looked at it. The trees surrounding the small area had little carvings in them of names with hearts around and there were logs set up that had clearly been used as benches when sitting around the campfire. Alongside some of the trees there were bushes, great for when they needed to go to the toilet. And to top it all off, there was a shortcut to the village near the forest through the trees and bushes. _Perfect._

Remus was now sat on one of the logs with his bag in front of him, opening it up and getting out the two-man tent that was inside of it. He wasn’t even going to bother and ask Sirius to help - Sirius wasn’t the best when it came to doing things the muggle way. Unless it included his motorbike, of course.

"Moony I need a wee." Sirius whined and crossed his legs in desperation, looking at his boyfriend with a pout.

Once again, Remus rolled his eyes at his over dramatic boyfriend. “Just go in the bush.” He said and looked at his boyfriend with a eyebrow raised.

"But what if someone sees?"

"Then they’ll see the smallest penis in the world." Remus teased, getting a slap on the shoulders off Sirius before watching him go into the woods and find a bush so he could have a wee.

Remus managed to get the tent set up on his own within ten minuets, looking at the green tent with a sense of pride. The brown-haired boy was cut off from his trail of thoughts when he heard a scream, immediately turning his head and seeing Sirius running towards him.

"Remus it got me!" Sirius cried, bouncing slightly on his feet as he rubbed his arse with both hands.

Remus raised a worried eyebrow, “What got you?” He asked, heartbeat beating frantically.

"A bee! I went to have a piss and I must of been by a bee or something because it stung me!" Sirius explained with a sad pout.

Remus stared at Sirius for a moment before a loud cackle left his lips, the boy almost immediately doubling over in laughter.

"Y-you were s-s-stung on the arse by a bee!" Remus cried, laughing hysterically.

"Not funny Moony! It hurts!" Sirius said with a pout, clearly not impressed that Remus found it so funny.

After ten minuets of a laughing-so-hard-he-ended-up-crying Remus and a not impressed Sirius, Remus got Sirius to lay down so he could put an antiseptic wipe on it and some cream to stop the stinging.

"I swear Moony, bees and bugs and spiders and all the other insects don’t like me!" Sirius said, laying on a blanket as Remus applied the cool cream to the sting, making Sirius hiss.

"Actually, spiders aren’t insects, they’re part of the arachnid family.” Remus corrected.

Sirius shot Remus a look over his shoulder, “Now is not the time to be all smart and cocky, Remus.”

-

That night, Sirius and Remus curled up together under a blanket and looked up at the stars. They had managed to lit the fire and had eaten at least three bags of marshmallows. Sirius’ head was laying on Remus’ chest, his fingers entwined with Remus’ as he looked up at him.

"I’m glad we get to have a week together." He said quietly, planting a little kiss on Remus’ jawline.

"So am I." Remus replied, looking down at Sirius with a fond smile on his lips, pressing his and Sirius’ lips together.

The two fell asleep under the stars, too comfortable and too lazy to move into the tent.


End file.
